User talk:Dragon Rainbow
Barney Live! In New York City (known on as Barney Live! At Radio City on show posters) is a Barney live show that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. It was later released on video on August 3, 1994, becoming the first Barney video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson, Voice: Bob West) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) (debut) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) (only appearance) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) (only appearance) * BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns * Teddy Bears Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster's Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? The Wheels on the Bus Three Little Monkeys Do Your Ears Hang Low? The Airplane Song Me and My Teddy Four Little Ducks My Aunt Came Back London Bridge Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) Please and Thank You Everyone is Special Trivia * This live show marked: ** The only major live show, not to tour. ** The first time that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson on home video. Stinson was Barney's Double, used for only "quick changes". Stinson had previously done Barney's infamous first mall tour and would go on to do many live appearances and tours, until portraying the role on the television series in 2002. ** The first appearances of Carlos and Kelly. Carlos would later return as a main character in Season 3. Rebecca Wilson (Kelly) would later return as a dancer in Barney's Colorful World. ** The first live appearance of BJ, as well as the first time he is performed by Jeff Brooks. To accompany the height differences between the old and new costume actors, BJ became shorter. ** The only live show in which I Love You wasn't sung, due to Warren Publishing suing Lyons Partnership (the company that owns Barney) for the use of the song in 1994. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Some songs from this live show were featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the songs, "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", and "My Aunt Came Back". *During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. *After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. *According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. Gallery Releases 192786.jpg|Original Release (1994) Barneyliveuk.png|Original UK Release (1995) Babsfd.jpg|Original Spanish Release (1995) barney.vivo.jpg|Another Spanish Release (Unknown)/Original Spanish DVD Release (Unknown) Asfasf.PNG|Another Spanish Release (1998)/Spanish VHS Re-Release (1998)/Spanish Re-Release (1998) Videos